A New Kind of Hero
by MortalKombat240500
Summary: After watching Redwall burn, Martin (not the Martin) has been changed forever. Ten years later, he has the means to exact revenge, but he will learn that is not the only thing worth living for...


**Prologue**

"How far are we from Redwall?" "I-I think about an hour's walk away." whimpered a villager who had just seen his village burn. His interoggater, a ferret chuckled. "Not too far now. His honour will be pleased." He looked at the snivelling mouse in the eye. He bared his teeth and lunged.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -

It was a cool, windy day in autumn. A group of dibbuns were playing "Redwall Defenders", a game that had always and would always be played by the young of Redwall Abbey. Two friends, an otter and a mouse, fought each other with wooden swords, as they were cheered on by their siblings. The mouse, who was named after the Abbey's protector, Martin the Warrior, was being pushed back by the otter's blows. Suddenly, he feigned a thrust, and ducked behind the otter before swiping at his feet, tripping him over. The two fighters were congratulated, and the two friends shook hands solemnly. "The candied chestnuts Ollie!" demanded the young mouse, who was 13 years old. The otter scratched his head and looked awkwardly at the ground. "I...er...well, you see, I thought I was going to win," Martin looked amused, "I trained a lot with my father!" he cried out indignantly. "I'm sorry Ollie, I didn't mean to offend you. Carry on." smiled the mouse apologeticly. "Well...I ate the chestnuts." sighed the otter. "Well you're going to have to steal some more aren't you?" grinned Martin. "Go now." "I was afraid you would say that." Suddenly, Martin's mother, Jess, ran other. "Martin, Oliver, it's almost time for dinner. Martin, your father and I are sharing a meal in the gatehouse. You and Oliver are welcome to join us." Martin looked at Oliver. "We'll go to Cavern Hole." His mother nodded. Well, if you change your-" Martin and Ollie had already dashed off.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -

Lord Terrok watched his army assemble. He could barely make out his captains among the sea of spears. He had spent months working on his plan to destroy Redwall Abbey. He paced as he waited for his captains to assemble. Then, he realised he had forgotten to call them. His mind was so fixtated with the destruction of Redwall that he forgot the most basic of things. He walked out of his tent before his loyal soldiers. "Today, is a great day!" He bellowed. "It will end in the destruction of Redwall Abbey!" His soldiers cheered. "We will take their riches!" Their cheers grew louder. "We will have enough slaves for everyone!" His mood suddenly changed. "Captains, get here at once!" he roared.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X -

The army slowly advanced. First, the archers started firing fire arrows to sow fear and confusion. As the Redwallers awoke, they started waking up their friends and family. The few otters and shrews assembled to make a feeble band of warriors, but they would give their lives to defend their abbey. "Archers! Slings! Take them down before they reach the gate!" shouted Skipper. As the archers assembled on the wall, Terrok's chief commander shouted for the troops to load the catapults. "Fire!" he roared. The defenders were easy targets and they were blown apart. Skipper ran to the wall, ducking behind the rubble, looked for survivors. He heard a feeble groan, and looked in horror at Tam, one of his best soldiers. The limbs on the right side of his body were blown off, and small shards of stone were embedded in your face. Skipper took in everything around him. His friends dying. His beloved abbey being blown apart. Even as he thought the vermin smashed through the gate. Slowly, he drew his sword. He put in over his heart, and whispered, "I'm sorry". He thrust his blade through his heart. Terrok advanced through the abbey. "Kill anyone with a weapon," he roared, "But leave the gatehouse." By then, Martin had ran back home. His mother looked at him in the eye. "Martin, I may not see you again. Leave, through the secret exit! Do not worry about-" Terrok burst through the door. "Run!" Slowly, he advanced towards the mousemaid. As she backed away in terror they both heard a loud clang. Martin's father stood in shock with a dagger. In one smooth movement, Terrok drew his sword, spun around and decapitated the mouse. Jess screamed. "Now where were we?" he leered. He grabbed her roughly and carried her to the guest bedroom. He knew it had no window. After all, he had stayed in there many times. Slowly, he took off his helmet. Jess backed away, "It's you!" "It's me" Terrok agreed. "B-But you were once one of us!" "Once" His eyes hardened. "You cast me out! YOU DID THIS TO ME" he roared, punctuating each word with a blow. Jess lay on the ground, sobbing. Terrok picked her up. "Let's see how you like being my...personal slaves." Jess' sobs grew louder as she was carried out. Below, Martin stood in shock. He should have helped her. She was his mother! He had let her down. He sat down, and he cried.

**AN: What do you think? If you liked this, please review and let me know so that I will continue. Also, please comment to me on the viability of a spring loaded sword/dagger, similar to the one in ****_Dishonored._**


End file.
